Tea
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: Leila can't sleep so she goes to get a cup of tea.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, another Akito and Leila story! Hope you all enjoy!

Warnings: Some OOC ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

Leila Malcal tossed and turned as she listened to the rain hit against her window. To be honest though, she knew that the rain was not the cause of her trouble sleeping. The next mission was on her mind. She knew that the missions her unit got were dangerous, but nothing compared to this. This was a death wish and knowing that, she couldn't sleep. It was especially bothering her because Lt. Akito Hyuga was probably going to be the one thrown right into the middle of it. She sighed as she threw the covers off and jumped up.

"A cup of tea should help." She said aloud. That was always her remedy. Anna had bought her a special tea that helped her to relax. Since it was so expensive, she only drunk it when she was really stressed and tonight, she was beyond really stressed. She slipped on her pink slippers to match her nightgown. She then slipped a silk robe on over it and headed out the door.

She was quiet as she walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. However, she saw someone else walking around too. She could not see who it was so she walked closer. She noticed a tall, thin figure with a long blue braid flowing down his back. Of course, it could be none other than Akito. She ran over towards him.

He turned as he heard her footsteps approaching. "Hello, Commander." He said. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. The rain, you know." She lied. She didn't want to tell him about being worried about the mission and especially not about being worried about him. "What about you?"

"The rain." He stated flatly. "It kept me awake as well."

Leila watched as he fidgeted and she could tell that he was also lying, but she didn't confront him. She looked over towards the kitchen. "Well, I was going to go get a cup of tea. Would you like to join me?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. He took off walking to the kitchen and Leila followed behind. She stared at him as he walked. Even at midnight with no one around, he walked like a solider. Tall, strong, dignified. It brought back the nightmares she had of Akito dying on the next mission and that upset her. She tried to brush it off.

They arrived at the kitchen and Leila proceeded to the cabinet while Akito took a seat at the table. As Leila started preparing the tea, she could feel someone watching her. She turned and noticed Akito look away. She turned back and smiled as she finished preparing the tea for them. She then took the cup and saucers, handed one to Akito, and then sat in her seat across from him.

Leila breathed in the intoxicating scent of the tea. She loved when she got a chance to drink the tea.

"Ahhhh!" Leila sighed as she took a drink. It always had a bold, but sweet flavor to it.

"Mmmm!" The noise rolled out of her mouth as she took another sip of the tea. It was warm as it went down her throat and she could feel herself relaxing. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent again.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Commander?" Akito asked.

Leila's opened her eyes and froze as she tried to comprehend those words. "Wh-what?!" She asked nervously as she turned to look at him. It was then she realized that the shoulder of her robe had fallen and that, along with the noises she made as she drank, could have been seen as rather…odd. She felt her face burn as she fixed her robe and sat her tea down.

Akito couldn't help but grin as he saw how flustered she was. "It was only a joke, Commander." He stated. He then took a sip of the tea.

"Oh, some of the hilarious Lt. Hyuga humor." She said sarcastically. "I should have guessed." She adjusted her robe again. "Besides, it must have been weak in comparison." She mumbled under her breath.

"In comparison to what?" Akito asked, confused. He was staring at her, waiting for his answer.

Leila felt her blush come back as she thought of all the stories the soldiers told when they came back. Stories about beautiful women, drunken nights, and trashed motel rooms. She had never heard Akito tell any of those stories, but she assumed that he had had some times like that.

"Well, I was thinking about some stories I had heard from the soldiers." She replied. "I'm sure you've heard them." She took another sip of her tea.

Akito nodded. "A real solider doesn't have time to worry about women. They have a war to fight." He stated. He then took another sip of the tea.

Leila had to agree that Akito was right, however. "So you've never…" Leila stopped before she finished that sentence. "D-don't answer th-that!" She stuttered, embarrassed that she had spoken her thought aloud.

"No." He stated, unfazed. He finished his tea and got up to clean the cup. He walked by Leila and placed his hand on her shoulder. He pushed the silk shoulder of her robe down and whispered in her ear, "I want someone special...like you Commander." He then walked away to the sink.

Leila tried to figure out what he meant. Was he serious or was this just another joke? She gulped down the last of her tea, hoping to get her thoughts in order. She then walked over to the sink to clean the tea cup. She turned on the sink and as she began to wash out the cup, she felt arms encircle her waist.

"L-Lt. H-Hyuga?" She managed to get the words out. She felt a breath of her neck. Her hands fumbled and she dropped the cup in the sink. Why was he messing with her?

Then she felt a kiss on her cheek. 'This can't be real.' She thought. "Lt. Hyuga, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Commander…Commander…" She heard him whisper. "Commander…Commander, wake up."

Leila's eyes snapped open and she saw Akito standing in front of her. She looked down and noticed an empty tea cup in her lap. She must have fallen asleep. 'So it was just a dream?' She wondered. She looked over at her shoulder and noticed it was down. 'I guess not all of it was.' She thought as she fixed it back up again.

"Commander, are you alright?" Akito asked.

Leila proceeded to stand up and answered, "Yes, I am fine." However, she took a few steps and almost fell. She felt so tired. She was about to walk again, but Akito grabbed her arm.

"I'll walk you to your room, Commander." He said as he supported her. They walked up to Leila's bedroom in silence. Akito opened the door and lead Leila to her bed.

"Thank you, Lt. Hyuga." She said as she lay down.

"You're welcome, Commander." He replied as he headed for the door. "And, thanks for the tea."

* * *

Next, will be Akito's POV!

Also, want to tell everyone now, there is going to be a sequel to this story called Trapped. I would also like to announce that there will be a squeal to my other AkitoxLeila story, Obi. It will be called Veil. So be keeping an eye out for those stories! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! I present to you...Chapter 2 of Tea! Hope you like it!

Warning: Some OOC ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

Lt. Akito Hyuga lunged up out of his bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat. He didn't usually sleep, but when he did, he usually had nightmares. Tonight was no exception. However, this nightmare was worse than most. This nightmare could possibly happen, and if it did, then it would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow was one of his unit's most dangerous missions, and who had volunteered to go? None other than Commander Leila Malcal. She knew that this mission was dangerous, practically a suicide mission, but she said she was going no matter what. He pretended that he didn't care when she volunteered, but he mind was telling him different.

His nightmare was about their next mission. Leila had got separated from him and was ambushed. She held some of them off, but it wasn't enough. When Akito got to her, she was covered in blood and laying in the woods. He grabbed her and shook her and screamed at her, but she was gone. Leila was dead.

He put his face in his hands and breathed in. He didn't want to think about it. "Maybe a walk will help?" He said as he got up and walked out the door.

He walked around the building, trying to calm down. However, he wasn't the only one out and about. He could hear light footsteps behind him.

He turned as he heard footsteps approaching. It was then he saw Leila. She was dressed in her sheer pink nightgown with a silky pink robe and her pink slippers. Her hair was flowing around her and her lavender eyes looked worried. "Hello, Commander." He said. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. The rain, you know." She replied. Akito, however, knew she was lying. She was terrible at lying to him. "What about you?"

"The rain." He stated flatly. "It kept me awake as well." He fidgeted as he thought of why he really couldn't sleep. However, he didn't want to mention his nightmare to her. It would just bother her.

"Well, I was going to go get a cup of tea. Would you like to join me?" She asked. He looked over to the kitchen as well.

"Sure." He answered. Maybe some tea would help him relax. He took off walking to the kitchen and Leila followed behind. He could feel her staring at him. It was like she was burning something into his back.

They arrived at the kitchen and Leila proceeded to the cabinet while Akito took a seat at the table. He looked over at her as she was making the tea. He stared at her, as if hoping that she would just be rooted to that spot. Hoping that she wouldn't go on that mission tomorrow. She turned and looked at him. Akito looked away. He didn't want her to see he was worried. He then saw a cup and saucer in front of his face. He took it from her and watched as she took the seat across from him.

He looked down at the tea, and breathed in its pleasant scent. He took a sip of it. It was a bold, but sweet flavor.

"Ahhhh!" Leila sighed. He looked over and saw her take a sip of her tea.

"Mmmm!" The noise rolled out of her mouth as she took another sip of the tea.

She looked so peaceful sitting there. The shoulder of her robe had fallen down, her hair was strewn around her, her eyes were closed, and a smile was on her face. She looked like a goddess. He couldn't help but laugh a little. Seeing her there made him feel better. Now, it was time to have some fun.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Commander?" Akito asked.

Leila's opened her eyes and froze as she tried to comprehend those words. "Wh-what?!" She asked nervously as she turned to look at him. He saw her face turn red as she fixed her robe and sat her tea down.

Akito couldn't help but grin as he saw how flustered she was. "It was only a joke, Commander." He stated. He then took a sip of the tea. He liked to see the mighty commander embarrassed.

"Oh, some of the hilarious Lt. Hyuga humor." She said sarcastically. "I should have guessed." She adjusted her robe again. "Besides, it must have been weak in comparison." She mumbled under her breath. However, Akito heard this.

"In comparison to what?" Akito asked, confused. He stared at her, waiting for his answer.

Leila's blush came back. "Well, I was thinking about some stories I had heard from the soldiers." She replied. "I'm sure you've heard them." She took another sip of her tea.

Akito nodded. "A real solider doesn't have time to worry about women. They have a war to fight." He stated. He then took another sip of the tea. Yeah, he had heard many of these stories before. Stories about beautiful women, drunken nights, and trashed motel rooms. He hated listening to these stories. What kind of solider has time to go out and party? He was too concerned with making sure the mission was a success.

"So you've never…" Leila stopped before she finished that sentence. "D-don't answer th-that!" She stuttered, embarrassed.

"No." He stated, unfazed. He didn't know why it embarrassed her. It was no big deal. He just never felt like sleeping with any of the whores that came around the army camps. He finished his tea and got up to clean the cup. He looked over at the flustered Leila as he headed to the sink. It was the perfect opportunity to have some more fun. He walked by Leila and placed his hand on her shoulder. He pushed the silk shoulder of her robe down and whispered in her ear, "I want someone special…like you Commander." He then walked away to the sink.

He washed out his tea cup and saucer and set them back in the cabinet. He then noticed the tea box on the counter and he picked it up. It was a tea for relaxing, imported from a small country he had never heard of. He read a little about it and then noticed a warning on the side that read: Do not drink in large amounts at one time. Take small sips. Sleepiness may occur.

"Well, thank you for the tea, Commander. Do you need someone to walk you back to your room?" He asked. There was no answer.

"Commander." He said as he looked back over at her. She looked like she had passed out. He rushed over to her side. "Commander, are you o.k.?" He asked.

He looked in her lap and noticed her empty tea cup. She must have drunk too much of it too fast. He grabbed her arms and tried to shake her away. "Commander, wake up." He said as he shook her. She didn't move. He tried again and still nothing. The thoughts of his nightmare came back and he became frantic. He moved his ear up by her heart to see if it was still beating. It was just fine. He then patted her cheek, trying to get her to wake up. She moved a little.

"Commander…Commander…" He whispered. "Commander…Commander, wake up."

Akito watch as her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at her tea cup. He figured that she realized what she had done. She fixed her robe back up again.

"Commander, are you alright?" Akito asked. He hoped that that tea hadn't made her sick.

Leila proceeded to stand up and answered, "Yes, I am fine." However, she took a few steps and almost fell. Akito could tell she was still not completely awake. She was about to walk again, but Akito grabbed her arm.

"I'll walk you to your room, Commander." He said as he supported her. They walked up to Leila's bedroom in silence. Akito opened the door and lead Leila to her bed.

"Thank you, Lt. Hyuga." She said as she lay down.

"You're welcome, Commander." He replied. "And, thanks for the tea."

* * *

The End! Thanks for reading!


End file.
